The Seven Seas
by TheDayBeforeFriday
Summary: Matthew Bonnefoy life was always protected until one day on his 21 birthday he is kidnapped by pirates! Now he must sail the seas with the crew while learning things not only about his and his father's past, but also about the world around him
1. Prologue

"_Papa, tell me the story about the pirates of the seven seas!"_

_My father would pick me up and cradle me in his arms while showing a tired yet content smile, "Again cheri?"_

"_Please papa?" I would beg and beg him until he'd sigh and let out a soft chuckle, "Oui oui, I will tell you."_

_I'd nuzzle closer into his arms and he sit in his favorite chair while he retold the story._

"_Once upon a time, there was a pirate who fought against everyone. Merchants and even other pirate feared him and wanted the riches he had. His name was, Arthur Kirkland."_

_I never thought Papa's story was real, until I turned twenty-one._

_

* * *

_Matthew Bonnefoy let out a troubled sigh as he stood on the balcony of his father and his new home. The Bonnefoy's were famous merchants of the seven seas and were known from moving to place to place often to meet the needs of the people.

Matthew Bonnefoy was the son of this famous merchant and was forced to go with him where ever he went.

The young boy didn't mind much, but being forced on boat after boat by the sea was never fun, especially when it was his father's rule to never go on the beaches or near the sea unless he was there with him.

Thankfully to Matthew's happiness their new home was on the shore line near the Caribbean. He really loved the oceans beauty, even if he couldn't swim. He looked out to the sea and sighed, "If only I could see the town once."

"Cheri?"

Matthew turned and saw his father Francis Bonnefoy, "What did I hear about you wanting to go into the town?"

"It's my birthday Papa! Can't I have a lazy moment in my life once?"

"You know it is not allowed. The town is dangerously close to the ocean and I will not be able to have a straight mind if I worry over you. Why can't you ask for clothes or money like a normal child?"

"Because I am not normal and you know this! Please Papa, a day out is all I ask."

Matthew begged and begged until finally his father let out a chuckle and a sigh, "Alright, I will let you go."

Before Matthew's father could change his mind he kissed Francis's cheek and ran out yelling that he was the best dad ever and that he loved him.

"Please be careful cheri! You do not know the half of what lives in the seven seas!"

* * *

Matthew's heart was overwhelmed with joy.

The town was full of life and sounds that he had never heard in his life. There were young children playing the streets, old people talking amongst one another, and people on their way to work with stone faces.

He walked the streets slowly looking at what the street merchants were selling. There were some that sold food and others selling jewels and bracelets.

One stand caught his eye and he stopped seeing it was a woman and her jewelry stand. What caught his eyes was a locket with a flower pattern on it.

"Do you like that locket young man?"

Matthew was so drawn in by it he was surprised when the woman spoke to him, "W-what? U-um no I'm alright thank you!

When Matthew turned to leave the stand he bumped into something making him almost fall over, "S-sorry."

"Nah It's alright. Are you okay?"

Matthew looked up some and saw who he had bumped into was a boy who looked about the same age as him. He had on a torn shirt with some ruffed up pants and glasses on just like his own. Yet the first thing Matthew noticed was the boy's pure blue eyes.

"I-I'm alright."

The boy looked over at the locket that Matthew was looking at and smiled at him, "How about I repay you by getting you that locket you like so much."

"P-please don't do such things! It looks very expensive." Matthew was embarrassed by the offer, he didn't even know this person and he was offering him a present!

"You think I would pay? I think you're confused…"

Before Matthew knew what was going on the boy had grabbed his hand and was running with him. "W-what are you doi-"

"Stop them!"

"They stole that locket!"

The boys ran as fast as they could until their feet reached sand on the beach. Matthew's lungs were panting inhaling the sea air and saw that the other boy was laughing.

"Man, I haven't had that much fun since Iggy chased me around the ship for his maps!"

Matthew just stared as the boy continued to laugh. He had never seen someone so care free before, it was odd.

Once his laughter died down he turned to Matthew and held out the locket, "I believe this is yours."

Matthew snatched it and gave the boy a glare, "This is not mine! You stole it from that merchant lady!"

The boy blinked at him, "So you don't want it?"

Matthew looked down at the necklace and fiddled with it in his hands, "I n-never said I didn't want it."

The boy smiled, "Then think of it as a gift. It can be a un-birthday present from me to you."

"Um, it really is my birthday today."

They both looked at one another for the longest time before letting out a joyful laugh. Matthew had never laughed so care free, but he felt like he was on top of the world.

The two of them sat on the sand and stared off to the sea, "I'm Alfred by the way," the boy said finally introducing himself, "What's your name?"

"My name is Matthew, Matthew Bonnefoy."

"Bonnefoy…," Alfred stood up, "I'm sorry Matthew I have to get back to my, um, my family I guess. If I'm not back in time for my job they'll give me a good scolding."

He held his hand out to Matthew, "Want me to help you with your locket?"

Matthew could only nod as Alfred easily clicked the locket around the others neck. He showed him a dazzling smile, "Just like I thought, it looks great on you."

Matthew could only blush as Alfred ran off saying goodbye, "Hope to see you around Matthew!"

Matthew waved bye while holding his locket close to his chest. He smiled to himself and said how amazing his birthday was as the sun started to set.

* * *

Matthew walked slowly on the beach a little longer before heading back home. He knew his Papa would scold him for being so close to the water but he hoped since it was his birthday he would forgive him.

'Maybe tomorrow I'll see Alfred again... ' Matthew was pushed from his thought when he noticed in the distance his house has a red glow. _'What is Papa doing?'_

He picked up his speed and started to run to his home seeing that the town he was in a few hours ago was now in total chaos.

The people were being chased by men in ragged clothes and bandanas with long swords. The men were fighting and dying around him with their blood stand the road while the woman were being picked up by the men as they yelled for their lives.

However, Matthew didn't stop to help them. He forced himself to keep running to his home, to his Papa. The yells and begs for help made him feel sick, but he focused hard and swore that by his life he reach his Papa.

When he finally reached his home it was engulfed in a pure red and orange flame. The servants were running our and screaming while some of the ragged clothed men chased after him.

Matthews first thought was to run, but he ran to the flames while he gripped his locket. "Papa! Papa where are you?"

He ran down the halls looking into every room he could think of. Finally the only place left to look was the balcony. He moved quickly and saw that his father was there, but so was someone else.

"Papa!"

He was about to reach his Papa when to unknown men grabbed him and held him in place.

"Unhand me!"

"Arthur you never said my son would be brought into this," Francis said with venom in his words.

Matthew looked and saw that his Papa was addressing the stranger in front of him. He wore a long pure red over coat with a black hate and a long feather on top. Messy blond hair framed the man's face with black and white pants. He also had bushy eyebrows that by some way framed his face.

"I can take whatever I want you frog." The stranger named Arthur turned to Matthew and showed him a scowl that was matched with bright forest green eyes.

"Take him away."

The two men pulled Matthew along tugging and pulling him with a fight as the small boy tried to fight back, "S-stop!"

Francis pulled his sword ready to take on the two men, but Arthur raised his sword to him, "If you're going to fight anyone Francis it's going to be me."

"I will not let you take my son!"

The two fought sword to sword as Matthew was thrown on the balcony and onto what seemed like a huge ship, "Tie that one up!"

"Ie Ie!" It seemed like just few seconds Matthew was tied against the mast tightly with no room for struggling. He could only watch in horror as his Papa fought against the man name Arthur with their swords clashing.

"Sorry Frog it seems I have to take my leave." Arthur jumped onto the balcony and showed a smirk to Francis, "Let the Bonnefoy family know that Arthur Kirkland has Francis Bonnefoy son!"

He jumped from the balcony and onto the deck almost as graceful as a fallen flower, "Get this ship moving now! Don't be slow about it you hear!"

Francis leaned over the rail in defeat and could only look at Matthew with horror in his eyes, "Cheri! I promise you I will get you back form him!"

"Papa!

The ship started to move away from there burning home, but Matthews vision was blurred by tears, "I will miss you Papa!Je t'aime!"

"Stay strong Cheri!Je t'aime!"

The pirates just laughed as well as Arthur, "Hear that boys! The little boy will miss his Papa." The men laughed harder as Arthur moved in front of Matthew and lifted his chin with his hand, "Hello there poppet, Arthur Kirkland at your service."

* * *

_I never knew pirates were real._

_I never knew Arthur Kirkland was real._

_I never knew my future would be intertwined with these people._

_I didn't know a lot of things back then._

_-_**Enjoy**


	2. Chapter 1

_I had never been by myself for so long._

_A whole night without my bed seemed like a life time to me._

_The only thing I could see is darkness as sleep finally took me over. _

_My face was cold as the sea air dried my tears._

_

* * *

_Voices echoed in Matthew's ears as his slowly started to awaken, "He is pretty cute isn't he." "He almost looks like a girl." "Be quiet your gits he's waking up!"

Matthew opened his eyes and saw that his face was inches away from his capture, Arthur Kirkland, "Seems your finally awake poppet." The pirate showed him something between a smile and a smirk, "Welcome to the Seven Seas!"

The crew around let out a laugh and a cheer that was silenced quickly by just a motion of Arthur's hand, "So your Francis's son," he let a finger slip down Matthew's cheek, "I have to say he didn't raise an ugly one."

Matthew felt his body shiver at the touch, "W-what are you going to do with me?"

"All will be told soon poppet," he slipped his hand off Matthew's cheek and turned to two of his men, "untie him." The men nodded and slowly untied him from the mast.

As soon as the ropes came off Matthew's body reacted at once as he tried to land a hit on Arthur's face. However, the other man was quicker and he caught Matthew's first easily, "Don't you get it boy?"

He twisted Matthew's arm behind his back and smirked against his ear, "You're my prisoner boy and you'll do what I say.

Matthew's face heated up at the closeness but fear shoot threw him as he say from the corner of his eye was only ship and the sea.

He was really a prisoner and there was no way out.

* * *

"Alfred! Get the hell over here!"

"Yes sir!" A boy ran over with to Arthur and saluted, "What can I do for you boss?"

"Cut the jokes brat."

Matthew's eyes widen surprised that the boy named Alfred was the same boy he meet on the beach that day. "I need you to take this one to the brig." Arthur pushed Matthew to Alfred who gripped his shoulders, "Ie boss!"

Alfred moved Matthew into the brig and quickly closed the door behind quickly, "Why are you here Matthew!"

"Me! Why are you here?"

The young pirated rubbed his head softly, "I'm the second hand on the Seven Seas." Matthew was shocked at the boy's simple answer. He suddenly left that the locket felt like a weight around his neck.

Alfred continued, "Anyways sorry about my family. They act all bad but none of them is worse than Iggy."

"You talk about them so easily…why?" Tears slipped from Matthew's eyes making his vision blur, "Your so called family took me from mine!" Matthew gripped the closes thing; a bucket filled with some unknown liquid, and chucked it at Alfred, "Your all idiots!"

Alfred dogged the bucket about to comment on what the liquid was but stopped when he saw the tears fall quickly from Matthew's violet eyes, "Matthew I—"

"I hate you!"

Matthew covered his face letting his body shake as he sobbed, _'Papa! I want to see Papa!'_

Alfred didn't move of make any noise until finally Matthew's sobs turned into sniffles, "Matthew...," Alfred kneeled in front of him, "I don't know what Iggy is going to go with you but I promise he won't hurt you. Come on please don't cry."

"Why do you care," said Matthew defensively.

"Why?" Alfred thought for the longest time before finally saying, "Maybe I like it better when you're smiling."

Matthew didn't uncover his face until Alfred had left saying he would bring him dinner later.

* * *

The next few days Matthew never left the brig. The only time he ever made human contact was when Alfred would come on to bring him dinner which was always dark and burn in some way.

"Why is the food always dark," he asked Alfred one day as they ate together.

Alfred laughed, "That's because Iggy won't let anyone else cook but him," Alfred took a bite of the burn food and made a face, "and his cooking really sucks."

Matthew tried the food and agreed with his own disgusted face making Alfred laugh. Matthew told him about how his Papa would make him amazing food every day and how sometimes he would help.

"Then maybe you can be the cook! That could have us from having to eat Iggy's crap he calls food!"

The boy laughed together and talked more about their lives and for a moment Matthew forgot he was a prisoner.

* * *

The next day Matthew noticed that Alfred's arms had little dark bruises on them. Matthew tried not to notice but soon he's curiosity grew, "Hey Alfred why do you have those marks?"

Alfred stopped eating for a moment then continued not looking at his arms, "There nothing really just some marks that I get from time to time on land."

Matthew never brought up the marks again.

* * *

When the ship had finally hit port Matthew was let out of the brig. The sea salt air hit his nostrils making him let out a soft sigh, even if it was dark he was blessed to be outside.

"Alright gits go into the town and gather the food," Arthur ordered as he jumped down from the ships wheel, "Tonight we are having a big feast!"

The crew cheered making Matthew very confused, he thought everyone just stomached Arthurs cooking.

Alfred leaned close to him and whispered, "I have a surprise for you."

When the rest of the crew has gotten off the ship into town Arthur walked over to the two boys with a scowl on his face, "And what is this brat doing out of the brig?"

Alfred answered, "Remember what we talked about Iggy? You said you were over worked so I suggested Matthew be the cook."

Arthur's eyes narrowed at Alfred, "So you're on name terms with him?"

Matthew saw that Alfred flinched at the comment but didn't say anything back. Arthur scoffed, "If he can cook then I don't mind it. However if he does something wrong you know you'll be the one blamed Alfred."

Once Arthur had walked away Alfred let out the heaviest sigh and smiled at Matthew, "Looks like your part of the crew now. I'll show you the kitchen and don't worry its really clean."

Alfred took Matthew's hand and showed him the way to the kitchen showing that famous smile of his the whole time. Matthew didn't want to ask why the other was shaking and why his smile was fake.

* * *

Matthew had cooked so much that he was amazed to see it all almost be gone within the hour. He was also amazed to see so much rum in his life as the men talked loud and laughed together.

Alfred stepped into the kitchen and sighed, "Man they are so drunk right now."

Matthew smiled slightly, "Aren't you going to drink and eat with them?"

Alfred walked over to Matthew and leaned on him lazily, "No way, the last thing I want to do is listen to Iggy tell old stories while he's drunk. He goes from being serious to acting like a five year old, it's weird."

Matthew nodded pouring the last of the stew into a bowl for Alfred, "There you go, I hope you like it, its rabbit with some carrots and chicken broth."

Alfred looked at the stew for a moment before finally slurping it from the bowl,"Mmm! Man Matthew this is awesome!" He slurped it louder and let out a satisfied sigh as he finished it, "That was way better than anything Iggy has ever made!"

Matthew smiled, "Thank you." Even if Matthew was a slight off about Alfred slurping it he was happy he had enjoyed it. His Papa taught him how to cook saying it was very important and he was blessed he had learned.

Suddenly Alfred's name was being yelled in a slur like fashion telling him to come back. Alfred sighed, "That sound like Iggy, I better get back." He handed the bowl to Matthew and grinned, "I'll sneak away later and take you back to the brig so Iggy doesn't yell at you."

He ran out of the kitchen leaving Matthew by himself, _'Arthur and Alfred must be close'_. He gripped the bowl slightly in his hands.

* * *

Matthew waited for Alfred feeling slightly annoyed. The noise had calmed down with the crew yet Alfred still hadn't showed up.

'_He wouldn't leave me here….would he?'_

Matthew ignored the thought and gripped his hands, "I'll just have to go find him myself then." Matthew nodded at his own words and peeked out of the door of the kitchen and looked around slowly.

There were men passed out sleeping and some sleeping with bottles of rum still in their hands. _'Guess what Papa always said was true, rum is the devil drink.'_

He walked slowly pass them holding his breath as he did so. Once he got away from them enough he let himself breath and looked around the deck, _'Were could Alfred be?'_

He noticed that on the deck was a room that was lit, but he also knew that that place belonged to Arthur. _'Maybe Alfred got in trouble with Arthur?'_ He felt fear grow inside him knowing that in order to find Alfred he would have to peek in and see of Alfred was there and that meant he would be dangerously close to Arthur.

He felt his legs shake some, _'I h-have to check.'_ So against his better judgment he slowly sneaked over the room and leaned on the slightly.

He door was creaked open slightly allowing the other to look into the room. To his joy Alfred was inside, but also to his fear so was Arthur.

"So tell me how you are being so close to that boy?" Arthur was really close to Alfred having the boy almost pinned to the wall.

"I-Iggy stop y-your drunk." A second after the comment Arthurs slim hand made contact with Alfred's face causing Matthew to cover his hand over his mouth to supers a gasp, "Don't order me boy! I'm the captain of his ship and I can do as I please!"

"I-Ie Captain."

Arthur's hands cupped Alfred's check seeing Alfred flinch when the hand touched the now red cheek, "I'm sorry my boy you know I don't mean to hurt you." The captain started to leave soft kisses all over Alfred's face, "You know I never want to hurt you."

Alfred just nodded and let out a muffle gasp when Arthur's lips made contact with his own. The kiss only lasted moments until it was broken and the man moved to his neck, "Mmm that's my boy always so good."

Arthur lifted Alfred's shirt off from over his head reveling even more marks on the others pale skin. Matthew's eyes widen, _'The marks must have been from Arthur!'_

Alfred let out a small whimper as Arthur moved his attention to his chest licking and biting over the old marks, "C-Captain."

Matthew moved quickly away from the door feeling his leg almost give out from under him as he stood, _'Alfred and Arthur must be in a relationship. That must be why there so close. That must mean…'_

He forced himself to run telling himself to get away. He needed get away from Arthur and Alfred. He needed to get away from those images in his mind. He needed to get away from everything.

He closed the brig door tightly and slipped against it letting himself cry. _'I don't understand…I don't understand…..I want to go home.'_

_

* * *

_

**Mecca I'm done! -shows her the finished work-**

**Meccajojo: -reads- Yes i got my man slap!~ Wow wtf Tommy hanging the fans?**

**-Grins- It's what i do babe -turns to you all- Yes it it finally up and writen! After being lazy and trying to think of plot this is what me and Mecca have come up with!**

**Meccajojo: We hope you all like it!**

**And done forget to comment and review!**

**Alfred/Arthur/Matthew: It makes thier pencils happy!**


	3. Chapter 2

_In those times i was always confused._

_My heart would clench whenever I would see them and I felt like I could cry forever._

_I dont remember how long it took until I finally figired out why._

* * *

Matthew struggled to open his eyes to what he guessed was early morning since it was only dark black in the brigs chamber.

He didn't really want to wake up as his eyes dozed from the lack of sleep. All night faces of Alfred, Arthur, and his Papa, pledged his mind.

Matthew finally forced his eyes to stay open as he whipped the crust from dried tears from his face. _'I must have been crying in my sleep… well the sleep that I got.'_

He stood up slowly hearing the sound of a few feet on the deck."Guess I better go before Alfred wakes up… or worse…"

The images of the two last night floated into his mind. Arthur's forest green eyes that were intense and sharp as he focused his attention on Alfred. His mouth nibbling at Alfred's soft skin not knowing that just outside the door Matthew was seeing all this.

'_I don't want to think about that!'_

He let out a sigh and gripped his hands in front of him, "I'll just have to act normal around them." He nodded to himself and pushed the brig door open letting the sun light sting his eyes slightly.

He sighed, "That's easier said than done."

* * *

As Matthew put the last of the pots away from the breakfast he had made for the crew he felt himself on edge at any movement that seemed to pass the door of the kitchen_. 'Alfred and Arthur didn't come out for breakfast...'_ He flinched slightly as he felt is stomach turn, _'Maybe it's for the best.'_

"Hey Matthew," Alfred's cheery voice sang as he walked into the kitchen, "I heard you made breakfast!" The carefree voice caught Matthew by surprise making him drop the empty pot he was putting away onto the floor.

"S-sorry, w-were out," Matthew said quickly turning his back to Alfred as he picked up the pot.

"Aw," Alfred pouted, "I was hungry too."

Matthew still didn't look at him as he put the pot away, "Sorry."

"Eh, it's okay." Alfred walked over to him and slung his arm around Matthew's shoulder, "It's not like you meant to do it."

Matthew felt his body cringe at the boys touch as the memories rushed into his head, _'Don't think about that now you idiot!'_

"Hey Mattie are you okay?"

"Y-you don't have to call me Mattie!" Matthew pushed his hands against Alfred chest tearing away from him as he ran out the door.

He could hear Alfred groaning and stopped running to look back for a moment seeing Alfred holding his chest in pain.

'_His bruises!'_

He reached for the locket around his neck and gripped it tightly forcing himself to keep running, _'I'm sorry Alfred!'_

* * *

'_I can't believe I did that!'_ Matthew covered his hands as he let out a soft cry, "How am I going to face him now!"

Matthew was now hiding behind a barrel near the nose of the ship trying hard to stay out of sight. All day he had been avoiding Alfred trying hard not to see or speak to him. Whenever Alfred saw Matthew or Matthew saw Alfred he would go right in the opposite direction in a quick run, but there was only so much ship and only so many places he could hide.

He went into a crotched position as he traced over the rose pattern of his locket, "I can't hide forever…soon I'm going to have to talk to him."

"What are you doing?"

Matthew jumped slightly and turned around seeing Arthur leaning over him with a slightly amused smirk on his lips.

'_Now he shows up!' _

Matthew stood up quickly, "I w-wasn't doing anything Captain, I mean Kirkland sir!"

Arthur let out a chuckle, "Captain Kirkland is fine." He looked at the locket for a moment staring at it in intense thought.

'_His eyes…i wonder if they look like that when he looks at Alfred.'_ He gripped the locket softly to hide it from Arthur's view, "B-but as I was saying, I wasn't doing anything."

Arthur moved his eyes form the locket and right into Matthew's eyes, "Instead of being a git and doing nothing you should be helping the crew tie down the supplies. You are still my captive and you should be happy Alfred persuaded me to even let you work instead of being in the brig all your days."

Matthew flinched and nodded, "Ie Captain Kirkland, but why are we doing this?"

One of Arthur's fuzzy eyebrows rose slightly hearing Matthew call him by his title. The soft French accents mixed in with the words were almost like a melody to his ears.

As he thought deeper into this a loud crash from above broke his thoughts. He scoffed, "That is the reason why, were about to go head first into a storm."

As if on cue Alfred appeared from nowhere and slung an arm around Matthew's shoulder, "Were all ready to go boss!

"For the last bloody time don't call me boss!

The bickering was stopped quickly when another loud crash came from the now darkling sky. "Get to your stations now!" Arthur's barked order brought the crew to life as they moved quickly to hold their places and hold ropes and such for the mass.

Alfred removed his arm from Matthew shoulder and grabbed his hand instead, "Come on Mattie, we are on mast duty!" He dragged him over to the rope mass and gripped it with their hands still held together, "Just don't let go and we'll be fine."

Matthew felt the water push over the deck and nodded quickly gripping Alfred's hand tightly as the water shifted violently and the boat entered under dark and boomed skies.

* * *

The rain came down hard and the waters jerked the ship making the crews slam against on another violently.

"Keep your hold," barked Arthur who was holding onto the wheel off the ship not letting go even when the water slammed into him over the edges of the boat.

While he tried to keep the boat in place Arthur and Matthew were trying hard to keep hold of the mast while they pulled ropes to loosen the sale.

"Don't let go!"

"Keep it up!"

Matthew felt his body shake whenever water could slam into them making his grip on Alfred hand harder, _'Don't let go, please don't let go!'_

Suddenly a big wave slammed into them making Matthew's grip loosen. He gasped feeling the water grip him violently as he was pulled back, "Alfred!"

Alfred gasped reaching for Matthew's hand as he let go of the rope, "Mattie!" The ropes pulled making the sale open wide causing the ship to push forward violently.

Alfred's mind panicked as he quickly ran to Arthur and pulled his jacket, "Iggy its Matthew! He fell overboard!" Arthur cursed under his breath and turned the wheel violently, "Of course he would be the one to fall overboard!" He pulled his hat off and pushed it on Alfred head, "Hold the wheel and don't let go!"

"What are you going to do?"

"Isn't it obvious," he slipped his jacket off, "I'm going to save the git!" With that he jumped into the water letting the sea swallow him whole.

* * *

'_Where am i..?'_ Matthew opened his eyes but couldn't see with the water blurring his vision and his glasses missing. _'Am I going to die?'_

Matthew felt his lungs burning with the need for air but his mind didn't seem to panic, it almost seemed at peace. _'Am I going to die…just like her…?'_

Matthew felt the last air bubbles slip form his mouth as his eyes slipped closed, _'Sorry Papa…I guess I'm going to see Momma in heaven...'_

As soon as Matthew passed out someone gripped his hand.

* * *

"You better not die you hear me! I had to kidnap you and everything and I'll be damned if it goes to waste because you drowned!" Matthew felt strong lips against him pushing air into his lungs making him cringe slightly.

'_Nnnn….who...?'_ His eyes fluttered open some as the lips left his slowly, "G-god…?" The voice let out an amused chuckle, "I told you to call me Captain."

Once his eyes focused he saw that the person that was hovering over him was none other than Arthur Kirkland.

Matthew blushed, "C-captain!"

Matthew sat up quickly looking around seeing he wasn't on the deck but in slightly bigger room then the brig.

"No need to freak out your in my cabin."

Arthur threw a shirt at him and turned the other way, "Change into that before you freeze to death." Matthew felt himself shaking with the cold but pushed the shirt out to the other, "I-I'm fine really I can ju—"

"Just change into it!"

He blushed and started to remove his wet clothes not wanting to anger the pirate. He watched Arthur carefully making sure he didn't peek as the wet clothes were removed and the dry shirt was put on, "Y-you can look now."

Arthur turned around and felt his face heat up at the sight before him. Matthew's face was showed a bright scarlet blush and hair that was still slightly damp was sticking to his face.

'_He looks way to much like Francis when he was younger…and those eyes….'_ Arthur pushed those thoughts away quickly and threw his glasses at him, "I'm sure your blind as a bat without those."

Matthew whispered a quite thank you and slipped the glasses onto his face blinking as his sight was returned an seeing he was sitting on a bed, "A-are the others all right?"

"Everyone is fine, they know what to do in times like this", Arthur started to unbutton his own damp shirt muttering, "but even if we made it out of the storm the sail is still ripped."

Matthew looked away slightly from the other changing, _'I-is he going to do to me what he did to Alfred!' _Arthur noticed the way the boy was acting and smirked slightly, "Don't worry your pretty head poppet I'm not going to do anything to you."

Matthew let himself relax while letting himself peek at the pirate.

He saw that Arthur's chest was pale and built but it was also covered in ugly scares.

"How…how much blood have you spilled…Captain Kirkland?"

Arthur locked eyes with Matthew letting him see a slight emotion in his eyes; tiredness, "Enough to fill the seven seas."

* * *

"What am I going to do?" Francis Bonnefoy nuzzled into his friend, Antonio's, chest let himself softly cry, "Arthur has taken my mon cheri and now I have no idea where they could be!"

Antonio rubbed Francis's cheek kissing his forehead tenderly, "Come now amigo there's no need to cry."

"Of course there's no need to cry!" A Sliver hair man with ruby eyes walked into the room with an annoyed look on his face, "Why don't you just go and get Matthew back?"

The silver haired man, Gilbert, walked to the two men and sat in front of the Francis, "Arthur is as annoying as he was in the old days, you could easily crush him."

"But I swore to never get on a ship again," Francis moved from Antonio's chest and held his arms out to Gilbert, "I swore after Anna's death that I would never do such a thing again."

Gilbert sighed and slipped into the French man's arms kissing his cheeks, "We know you did." Antonio wrapped his arms around Francis's waist and nuzzled against his neck, "If you can't why don't you let us?"

Francis looked at Antonio and then at Gilbert, "You both would do that for me?" Gilbert grinned, "Of course we could liebe." Antonio smiled, "We would do anything for you."

Francis smiled and pulled Gilbert closer kissing him softly for a moment then leaning up kissing Antonio smiling at them both, "I knew I could count on you both."

* * *

**-Falls over with the final work in my hands- Meccaaaaa**

**Meccajojo: -reads and laughts- Trio smut Tommy?**

**-Look at her- I like trio smut!**

**Francis: As do I~**

**-Hits Franics- Yes yes we know you do**

**Meccajojo: Poor little uke Matthew!**

**Matthew: Mapple!**

**Alfred: Aren't you guys going to say it?**

**Arthur: Please do so we can get this done and get started on the new plot**

**Alright Alright -stands up- So we got chapter 2 finally up and you have to thank Meccajojo for helping me out -hugs her and gives her lots of kisses-**

**Meccajojo: ^/^ Aw thx**

**Now remeber reviews and comments make our pencils happy!**

**Everyone: We can't wait to read what you think!**

**EDIT:**

**I'm sorry guys i never notice i named Matthew's mom after Hungary! I want it to be known it is not hungary and her name has been changed to Anna**


	4. Chapter 3

_That night I had a dream about my mother._

_I had only seen a picture of her with Papa when they were younger so when she appeared before me she was untouched by death and time._

_Her long blond hair was in a bun and her snow white skin was glowing beautifully with a silk like nightgown draping her body. She also had beautiful violet eyes that were much like my own, but they had their own tint of happiness in them as we talked._

_She told me to follow my heart and that my friends were closer then they seemed._

_I wanted to ask her what she meant, but a warm feeling slipped around me causing my eyes to flutter open. It was then that I noticed that Arthur's arms were around me and his face was very close to mine._

_I didn't feel on edge or fear like I normally do around him. I felt calm and let myself watch him with his guard down._

_He looked so fragile._

Matthew felt like his heart was about to explode when he finally noticed the situation he was truly in. _'Please don't wake up! Please don't wake up!' _

"Iggy!"

Alfred pushed the door of the cabin open making Matthew close his eyes quickly, "We got the sail fi-" His face went from happy to confused at the sight of Arthur hugging Matthew so fondly.

"Alfred, lower your voice." Arthur say up which made the sheets fall to his waist and let it show off only his chest. His eyes dropped, "Now what are you waking me for?"

"T-the sail….it is fixed." He didn't look at Arthur while he spoke, but looked at Matthew who was still forcing his eyes closed.

"Then get it up and going then!"

"A-aye!"

Alfred closed the door behind him quickly leaving Matthew and Arthur alone in an awkward atmosphere. Arthur pulled the sheets off and put his feet on the floor. He stood, "Instead of fake sleeping you should be in the kitchen cooking," he addressed Matthew.

"A-aye."

Matthew slipped from the other side of the bed and removed Arthur's shirt and slowly pulled on his now dry clothes. Once he was dressed he stood up and made his way to the door only to stop at it and look at Arthur, "T-thank you….for saving me yesterday."

He rushed out of the room quickly and into the kitchen while reminding himself from time to time to breath.

"Captain, There be a port on the west side!"

Arthur looked up from his map and marched up to the wheel, "Guess that bloody storm must have been powerful to blow us off his far." He rolled his map up and tucked it away while looking off at the port. It seemed like a normal port, but the largest ship that saved a red and black flag caused him to hiss, "We got Spanish boys!"

Everyone let out sounds of anger at the moment Matthew walked out of the kitchen, "What's going on," he asked once he had found Alfred making the same noise.

"There is a Spanish ship in port," Alfred said as if it was the worst outcome there was.

"What's wrong with the Spanish?"

The comment made the whole crew look surprised and made Arthur storm over to the French boy in growing anger, "The problem is that they are rats! No doubt it's that Antonio git being a messenger for your bloody father."

"You mean Uncle Antonio!"

Matthew then found himself being pulled off the deck by his shirt that which was in Arthur's tight grip. He snarled in his face, "I will not let him have what is mine!" His lips turned into a smirk at Matthew's shocked eyes, "You have much to learn about me poppet. One thing, I don't share."

Matthew quietly prayed in his head that wherever Arthur and Alfred were taking him that it would end in something that didn't cause him any trouble.

Arthur had ordered Alfred to tie Matthew's hands together with a rope and hold it when they entered the town after docking the ship. Alfred couldn't say no to the already annoyed pirate, but he promised Matthew that he would be safe.

However; by this point, Matthew was hoping that his 'uncle' would save him and let him return to his Papa.

"Oi!"

They stopped talking when they were addressed by a boy who was standing outside a very loud pub. He had a similar outfit like Alfred, showing he was a first mate, but the colors were of the Spanish.

"Boss is waiting for you inside." Arthur didn't answer back, he only walked into the pub followed by Alfred who moved Matthew closer to him and told him not to speak.

The pub was full of drunken Spanish pirates who were laughing, or they were until they had walked in. They glared daggers at Arthur and gripped there weapons, but Arthur stayed clam. He stood in front of Alfred and Matthew making sure the others couldn't see them, "What do you want Antonio?"

The silence was broken then by a cup being placed down and Matthew strained his head to look at what was going on. He saw a tall male with dark skin and silk brown hair. He had on a captain outfit that was identical to Arthur's, yet instead of having a sword he had a battle ax leaning by his side.

The man looked at Arthur and showed him a kind smile, "Wow Artie, you got big since the last time I saw you!"

"Cut the crap Antonio," spoke Arthur allowing anger to lace his words.

Antonio's smile never went away, "Still have the anger issues I see." He stood up from his stool and let his eyes look Matthew's curious face, "You have grown too Matthew."

Without even blinking Antonio's pistol was pointed in front of Arthur and the sound of one being cocked told him that Antonio's cabin boy was holding a pistol at him from behind at Alfred and Matthew.

"The game is over Artie, return Matthew to Francis."

Antonio cocked the pistol showing that the safety was off. Matthew felt fear run threw him at the sound and he turned to Arthur to see what might happen, but the pirate man still didn't look scared at all.

He still looked calm.

Arthur's clam face turned into a smirk of play quickly, "Alfred were playing a game!" With those words spoken and like a flash of light Alfred pushed Matthew to the ground as two shots were fired.

Antonio's cabin boy let out a hiss as he dropped his pistol and Antonio doing the same seeing the shoots had come from Arthur. He had pulled out both of his pistols and had aimed them perfectly without even being seen.

Arthur's smirk grew more as he locked eyes with Antonio, "You'll have to try better than that." Antonio just let out a laugh as he gripped the hilt of his battle ax, "I always did like a good fight!"


	5. Chapter 4

_I never knew there were so many secrets about my life._

_I also didn't know that life was laced with adventure._

* * *

"One-on-one Artie," he smirked, "Just liekt eh good old days!" He clashed his sword with Arthur's and held there weapons locked waiting for him to break or pull back.

Alfred didn't waist anytime with the Spanish pirate's distraction as he pulled a dagger from his pocket and cut the ropes that were bounding Matthew's hands together, "We got to go!"

Just as those words were spoken Antonio's weapon pushed against Arthur's causing him to pull away and duck from the blade that missed his head by inches.

Matthew didn't need to be told twice to leave, but once he saw Arthur being backed into a corner he hesitated, "B-but Ca—"

"Hurry up and go!" Arthur once again slammed his sword into Antonio's weapon causing sparkles to fly against the blade. His back was turned to them but his words were strong, "Alfred, protect Matthew!"

"Aye!"

Alfred gripped Matthew's hand and ran to the entrance. His grip was telling him it is alright and that Arthur had his, but in the back of his mind he wasn't so sure himself and it showed.

They almost made it out of the pub until Antonio's cabin boy pulled out a bagger on them, "Fight me or you don't pass!" He took a stab at them causing Alfred to release Matthew's hand and block the stab with his own dagger.

"Your weak you stupid English brat!"

"Your one to talk you Spanish pig!"

Alfred moved from him, "Matthew I want you to promise on your locket that you will run to the crew and get help and nothing else." He looked back, "Don't worry about anything else, me and Iggy can take care of this."

Matthew hesitated at first but followed the order and ran past the fight to the port as fast as his legs allowed whiling gripping his locket tight in his right hand.

The thought of running to Antonio to take him back crossed his mind to many times, but the thought of Alfred fighting for him as well as Arthur forced his legs on path. He reminded himself that he needed to hurry and a voice in his mind told him to be quick about it.

* * *

"Still have that spunk I see!" Antonio slashed the ax over and over working Arthur's reflexes and breaking the tables of the pub. "Come on Artie; show me what Anna taught you!"

The ax clashed with his sword cashing sparkles to sparkle close to their faces, "Show me the secrets that the mermaid of the sea has showed you!"

Arthur's emerald eyes flashed something dangerous as he pushed Antonio's ax back and swung his sword against the heavy weapon harder and faster with his anger growing.

"Don't! Ever! Say! Her! Name!" He swung his weapon hard against the ax one last time causing the Spanish pirate to not block enough and slammed his body right out of the pub, threw the wall, and onto the gravel road and his ax thrown to the side.

"Boss!"

Antonio's cabin boy left his fight with Alfred and ran to the wounded pirate. He had cuts on his own body, but it didn't matter when he kneeled beside his captain and lifted his head slightly, "Stand up you lazy pirate!"

"Lovino…"

Arthur stepped out the hole with his sword still drawn, "Stand up Antonio!"

Lovino helped Antonio up, but the pirate was so weak that he couldn't pick up his ax. He swayed, "I've lost Artie," he showed off a sad smile, "Finish it."

Arthur put his sword back in the holder, "It's your own fault." He then pulled out his pistol and pointed it right to Antonio's head.

"No!" Lovino stood in front of Antonio with his dagger ready. Alfred moved to go to Arthur's side, but was stopped by Arthur raising a hand at him, "This was a one-on-one fight." He lowered his hand, "Move boy or you die first."

Lovino didn't move, "I won't let you." Antonio's crew was making sounds of protest along with Lovino as their weapons were drawn.

"Enough!" The order from the Spanish pirate silenced them and caused Lovino to turn his attention to him, "I said I only wanted to fight one on one and now I shall pay the price." He touched the top of Lovino's head and let his fingers brush against his hair, "Lovino, you're the captain now."

"Antonio…" Lovino spoke nothing else and stood aside, but it didn't stop him from crying quietly while his captain looked right at his death, "Do it."

The safety was taken off the pistol and aimed; Arthur wanted it to be done with just one shoot.

* * *

"Stop!"

Matthew ran up to them with the Seven Seas crew behind him. All of them, minus Matthew, had their weapons drawn and ready.

"Stand down!" Arthur eyes moved from Antonio and his weapon lowered with his eyes showing anger, "Who called you all here?"

"I did." Matthew stepped forward and locked eyes with the English pirate, "Please spare Uncle Antonio's life."

"It's not up for discussion," he said turned his attention back to Antonio and aimed the gun back at his head.

"Arthur ple-" Matthew stopped speaking when a warning shoot was fired at his feet with the pistol that was now aimed at him. Arthur's eyes were like flames with anger showing in the emerald orbs, "Just who do you think are to order me!"

Matthew quickly felt fear in him, but something told him to stand his ground and not give up. "I'm Matthew Bonnefoy!"

The two had a stare down with Matthew keeping the feeling of bravery tight in his chest, he wouldn't back down. "Heh…," Arthur lowered his pistol, "You're just like her."

Arthur tucked his pistol away and turned his attention to Antonio once again, "Tell Francis that he will have to try harder than that to get his son."

Antonio called Lovino over who let him lean on him to level himself, "Be careful Artie, you might fall again." He motioned one of the crew members to get his ax as he muttered so only he could hear, "The mermaid's child seems to be worth more than any treasure in the sea."

The Spanish crew walked by the English crew with bitter faces at one another, but Antonio stood by Arthur's side for a moment and leaned in whispering in his ear, "Tell me Artie, will he die like she did?"

He leaned away and whispered a goodbye to Matthew before limping away with his crew.

* * *

No one spoke for a long time as Arthur just stood in the same spot. His face was stoned and showed no emotion, but his hands were shaking slightly.

"Iggy…," Alfred stepped forward and touched Arthur's right arm tenderly, "He's gone now, we can go."

Matthew felt courage build up in him as he stepped forward and touched Arthur's other arm, "Captain?" Arthur turned his attention to Matthew and looked at him as if he was seeing a ghost. "A-Anna…" he spoke in a shaky breath before his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell onto the ground.

* * *

**Ehhhhhh -lays head down-**

**Mecca: You okay baby? -kisses the top of my head-**

**It's so short! T.T**

**Mecca: Oh hush! I'm sure you fans are just happy to have an update!**

**Alfred: Don't beat yourself up Tommy!**

**Matthew: Ya Boss!**

**-Sigh- Alright guys happy to see you again. I like how this chapter is going to open up to a lot more things as well as answers to some questions...I still think it's to short! I'm sorry guys; I'll work harder on the next chapter for sure!**

**The next chapter is going to be about Arthur's past! **

**And remember that reviews and comments make our pencils happy!**


	6. Chapter 5

_My mother was a beautiful woman. The only two men to have every told me that were Arthur and Papa. Papa said she was like an angel, but Arthur said she was a pirate with a sharp tongue but a soft side for children._

_During the time that Arthur was ill and sleeping he would mutter her name in a broken whisper. He would later tell me that the feelings he had for her were of a brother and sister relationship._

_He would also tell me that the reason she gave me the name Matthew, a gift from God, was because she truly loved me and cared for me as if I had dropped from heaven._

_He would tell me that I was a blessing to her and that cruel faith took her too early._

* * *

_(Arthur- 12, Anna- 15)_

"_Arthur!" _

_A young boy ran pass the people on the deck of the Seven Seas as if the devil was on his heels. When he looked back and saw a girl in a crimson captain jacket, ruffled shirt and tight pants like his own and her normally neat blond hair in a bun that was now messy he truly thought the devil was on his heels. _

"_You'll have to try harder than that Ms. Mermaid," he laughed, "unless you're getting old!"_

_That sealed him._

_The girl grabbed him on the back of the shirt and held him up to her, eye level, meeting bright violet eyes. "What was that about getting old," she spoke with her voice showing how much danger he was truly in. _

_Arthur only got one gulp in before he was dropped onto the deck floor. The woman clicked her boots down on the wood, "Arthur is cooking tonight!"_

_The crew yelled in protest, but the girl just laughed, "If your true English men you'll suck it up!" She then turned her attention to Arthur who was still on the ground, "Just because I adopted you Arthur doesn't mean you can do whatever you want! You're a Kirkland now; you have to bring honor to that name!"_

"_But I am sis!" He got to his feet and pulled out a small wooden sword form his pocket, "I am going to be the best pirate in the world after you! You're the mermaid of the sea so I'll just become the king of the sea!" He smiled so bright his emerald eyes seemed to sparkle, "Just you wait Anna!"_

_She smiled at him fondly, "You better keep your word then!" Anna ruffled his hair and kept it there with the smile still in place, a smile that was very rare to see from the mermaid of the sea._

* * *

_(Arthur- 14, Anna- 17)_

_Arthur bought the last of the supplies on the list and paid the sales lady quickly. He muttered a quick thank you before bashing threw the crowd of people to get back to the ship that was parked in port._

_He was very excited about Anna cooking tonight. She always made the best meals and Arthur tried very hard to watch her cooking actions so that one day he could cook for her._

_However; the crew would always complain when she cooked, but he thought she was an amazing cook. He watched his feet as he walked a smile panted on his face at the thought of tasting his sister's cooking._

_Suddenly his smile disappeared and the supplies slipped form his arms as he ran into something hard causing him to fall onto the ground. Arthur groaned and lifted himself slightly from the ground, "Cripes, what the hell did I run into."_

"_Would your mommy like you using such language little lapin?" _

_Arthur looked up at the voice seeing that it belonged to very tall and lean French man. He had wavy blond hair and his clothes were a light blue and ruffled giving him a more cleaned up look. He was smiling, but Arthur didn't like the smile at all and whispers to whip it off his face._

_Arthur glared, "Never meet my mum so I wouldn't know." _

_He got to his feet and started to quickly pick up the fallen supplies, "Wankers like you should watch were you're going instead of standing there like idiots." When Arthur reached for the last supply, an apple, he was stopped with the man picking it up and looked at it as if it was something valuable._

"_You seem in a hurry lapin." Arthur reached to get the fruit, but was stopped by the French men raising it higher, "Oh hoho seems you need this no?"_

"_Give it back you git!"_

_Arthur tried over and over to reach the fruit until he became so annoyed he stomped his feet, "You lesion here! My sister is going to give me a new one if I don't have this food to her so she can cook!"_

_The French man took Arthur's words in and turned his attention now back to the apple, "I shall give you this fruit back." Arthur's face showed his relief, but it was taken away when the French man looked at him with a bright smile, "If you tell me your name."_

_Arthurs face showed a sour expression, "My name is Arthur, Arthur Kirkland."_

"_Kirkland?"_

_The French man tossed him the apple, "That is all I needed lapin." His bright smile grew_ _flirtatious, "Let us meet again." With that he walked off leaving Arthur standing there with a tight grip on his apple, "Let's hope not."_

* * *

_(Arthur-16, Anna-19)_

_Arthur was shaken from his bed due to the sounds of the crew yelling and fighting. He quickly dressed himself and grabbed his sword in case of a fight with the enemy. Once he got to the deck he saw that most of the crew was in a circle yelling into it._

_He was going to ask what the meaning of all the noise, but Anna made it to the deck moments later yelling in a voice that made all the noise stop quickly, "What is the meaning of all this noise!" She gripped the hilt of her sword and the crew moved aside to show her what they were yelling at._

_Anna, followed by Arthur behind her, looked and saw it was a man. He was beaten up in the face slightly and he seemed to be passed out. Anna looked at one of the crew members, "Who is he?"_

"_We don't know. We found him in the cargo hold."_

She kneeled down and looked closer at the man. He seemed to be breathing, but it also seemed that he was faking being asleep. She made a sound of annoyance and stood pushing her boot into the man's side, "If you are going to fake sleep then do it right you French frog!"

_There was silence for a moment before the man let out a soft laugh, "Oh hoho, seems the Mermaid of the Seven Seas is very smart as well as beautiful." Arthur gripped Anna's sleeve, "Sis, I know this man." Anna gave him a carouse look, "From where?"_

_The French man seemed to take a breath to speak, but Anna's boot pushed down harder in his side causing him to gasp. Arthur ignored it, "I meet him a few years back in a port. He was odd and asked me my name before going on his way."_

_Anna took a mental note of her brother's words before turning her attention back to the French man, "Tell me why you are on my ship and I will not throw you into the sea's to be eaten by sharks." She took her foot off of the man and he took in a few breaths before sitting up to look at her, "My name is Francis Bonnefoy. I have come on this ship to speak with the Mermaid of the Seven Seas on the matter of joining her crew and the Trio together."_

"_Trio, you mean the one of the Spanish, German, and French?" Anna let out a loud laugh and kneeled down eye level with Francis, "I have no intention of joining any other crew." Their eyes locked and Francis could not help but show a smile to her, "My goodness cheri, you have the most lovely violet eyes."_

_Anna was taken aback slightly by the comment, but she kept her face controlled and her face steady, "Take him to the brig." Francis was lifted quickly my some of the members by his arms and was walked off._

_Anna brought her thumb to her lips and let her teeth sink into the skin and walked to her room. Arthur followed her; he knew that action, his sister was thinking hard on what to do with the man named Francis Bonnefoy._

* * *

**_Hey guys!_**

**_Mecca: Happy late Canada day and 4th of July for people who celebrate it ^^ _**

**_Me: So how are you guys? Me? Well I'm pretty awesome. _**

**_Francis: An why is that Cheri?_**

**_Me: Well Anna hates you so that's a one up _**

**_Alfred: BUUUURRRRNNNNN_**

**_Me: Lol. Anyways guys, I wanted to say thank you so much to all the people who have reviewed and fav and watched this fan fiction so far. I never knew so many people would like this and it makes me and mecca very happy to see you guys do!_**

**_Mecca: Thank you!_**

**_Me: So this is only half of Arthur's flash backs. The rest will be in the next chapter. Again if it seems short and I am so sorry!_**

**_Mecca: -Pats me in the head- stop that!_**

**_Me: -sniffle- _**

**_- But anyways guys again thank you so much! It's the sweet reviews that make me and mecca sit down and get this out to you guys. We can't thank you enough! _**


End file.
